This invention relates to a method for producing wood frame buildings, constituted of entirely prefabricated panels and assembled in the factory, added to a supporting complementary framework, for example of metal, and possibly completed, according to the configurations, with an elevator shaft, itself prefabricated and preassembled.
Originally, wood framework houses were exclusively intended for dwellings; the joinery work was supporting, without additional structure, without interior insulation and assembled on site.
In this way, an industrialization was rendered impossible, and consequently the installation of the final inner and outer facings could not be carried out in the workshop.
Various adaptations made it possible to implement, on site or not on site, the exterior joinery work, the outer facing, the insulation. But this even so required on-site finishing work, and in particular the treatment of air and water tightness. These various methods, coming from the dry process, had a lack of inertia which resulted on a regular basis in situations of major discomfort in the summer.
Subsequently, various methods for producing prefabricated panels appeared on the market.
It is as such that it is known to produce panels to be assembled together in order to provide for the continuity and the transmission of stresses and other shearing stresses, with the assembly being carried out via mechanical junction elements.
Such known panels are comprised of a wood framework formed of vertical and horizontal elements, of an outer layer of concrete and of inner insulation elements that are to later receive the inner facing.
It is well understood that such methods require reworking on the site, in particular concerning the inner facing.
It has also been proposed to reinforce the layer of concrete using a metal reinforcement netting, but the latter will have to be maintained in place during the molding operation.
Various solutions have been proposed to date, but they are generally complicated as they implement lag bolts, fastenings, bolting and other assembly staples which also require costly labor.